<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small fic idea by Roselily2006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269579">Small fic idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselily2006/pseuds/Roselily2006'>Roselily2006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic ideas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), the chat is canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselily2006/pseuds/Roselily2006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little idea I had based off the fact that Techno's chat is canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic ideas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small fic idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>So you know how chat is canon?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Imagine that somehow, either by Techno doing something or just randomly, other Dream smp characters start hearing their chats.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>My only real idea for this is that Phil is either like</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Techno, what were you trying to-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why do I hear several people calling me dad?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or he’s just minding his own business and all of a sudden is bombarded with an abrupt onslaught of voices just going “DADZA”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>